Megaman x:rise of team anime
by pichufan101
Summary: when me and 3 other internet users get sucked in Megaman x8 we meet X,zero,and axl but in our internet forms and decided to join the maverick hunters and form team anime in order to get home! enjoy my second fanfic! X3 might not continue.
1. character page

Megaman x: rise of team anime

Chapter updates for my fanfic!!

Hiya guys pichufan101 here!!! And I'm going to star in a fanfic called  
"Megaman x: rise of team anime". Where me and my friends gets sucked into our megaman x game!!!(the one with Axel and Lumine) But we're stuck in our internet forms and now we have to help our heros in order to get back home! Now enjoy the characters you'll be reading in the fanfic!!!

Characters:

Animefreak16(me)

Honeybunns

Pengi10

Socorro

X

Zero

Axl

Vile

And you know the rest cause I'm to lazy to write the rest!!

Hope you read the rest….so please review and enjoy episode 1:the portal to the world of megaman x!!


	2. Episode 1:portal to megaman x

Note: MMX8 characters don't belong to me only Capcom

Ocs belong to me, honey bunns, Socorro, and Pengi10 from tinierme(1)

I made a few changes….sorry^.^;

Enjoy!

Episode 1:portal to megaman x!

It was just a regular Saturday: the sun was shining, the birds are chirping it was a perfect day for these 4 people to wake up early in the morning.

(Scene changes to someone in the kitchen desk playing on the computer.)

In the kitchen showed a young girl playing on the internet she had long brown hair tied in a little side ponytail, brown eyes, she was also wearing, a long yellow shirt with black trims on the ends and a pink skirt; her name was animefreak16(my internet name that is). On the internet showed her internet self, her avatar had its long brown hair tied in a ponytail had brown eyes and a headband with three pink hearts in the end, wearing her lavender sakura jacket with a black and white striped t-shirt, black pants and black shoes with red legwarmers, and was holding a samurai sword; She's the cheerful one and the leader of her group.

Animefreak16: "Hiya, guys!"

Girl: What's up, Animefreak?

Animefrak16:"Oh, nothing much, honey-chan."

Honeybunns is animefreak16's friend on tinierme and has a love for videogames and anime just like her; so she calls her honey-chan the gamer of the group.

She has her long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, blue eyes, she was also wearing glasses, and a lavender kimono with matching boots.

Honeybunns: "Oh, well I got that MMX8 game you've been telling me about".

Animefreak16:"Cool"!

Girl:"Hey, Animefreak16,Honeybunns, whats up"?

Honeybunns +Animefreak16:"Oh, hi, Socorro…"

Socorro is Animefreak's second friend in tinierme and honeybunns friend that has a carefree personality; she has short blond hair tied in two ponytails, yellow eyes, two blue roses on the side of her ponytail , has a camisole, blue shorts,a blue toy alligator, light blue san, and was holding a shovel and a blue bucket,she also seemed to be eating ice cream ;

She's the helpful one in the group.

Animefreak16:"Honeybunns was just telling me that she got the megaman x8 game".

Socorro: "Cool, well anyway ,lets get outta here before pengi10 gets here and….

Before she could finish her sentence a boy appeared and said,

boy: "Hey guys!"

Socorro: "And he's here…."

Animefreak16:"Hiya,Pengi-kun!"

Pengi10: "I overheard that honeybunns got Megaman x8."

Honeybunns: "That's right."

Pengi10 met Animefreak16 at chat city and became friends when they first met each other; pengi10 has black hair with a silver crown on the side , dark brown eyes, wearing a leather jacket with red wings,black pants and gray shoes and was holding a toy shot gun; So he's the calm person of the group.

Socorro: "Well, since pengi10 decided to show up might as well deal with it".

Pengi10: "So since we have the game, maybe we can play it, IF it has wi-fi.

Animefreak16:( Light bulb appears on her head) "Socorro, **I know you hate it when I have an idea, but I have an idea"!**

Socorro: "**Oh, I hate it when you have an idea"!(2)**

Pengi10:"This should be interesting"….

Honeybunns: "What's the plan"?

Animefreak16: "Well…."

As animefreak16 explained her plan to Socorro, pengi10, and Honeybunns; they all agreed to the idea.

Honeybunns: "So let me get this straight, we all play megaman x8 at the same time after we all leave the internet?"

Animefreak16:"That's right!

pengi10: "Not bad, Animefreak".

Socorro: "Yeah, way better than your café idea."

Flashback starts

_boy: Hey! This isn't the apple pie I ordered!_

_Animefreak16: I'm sorry, I'll get that right now!_

_Girl : I want my money back!_

_Boy 2: lets start a riot!_

_Everybody takes out their pitchforks and torches._

_Animefreak16: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_

_End of flashback._

Animefreak16: (shivers) "**I can still feel the burn"…..(3)**

**A**fter 2 hours of reliving her café riot flashback she recovers and says:

Animefreak16: "Okay, so we all know what to do?"

All: "Yep!"

Animefreak16: "Good, now lets do this thing!"

All: "YEAH!"

(scene changes to Animefreak16 in her living room)

Animefreak16:"Okay, lets do this"!

Animefreak16 turned on her play station 2, puts in the MMX8 disc, and started playing the game.

(I don't have a play station 2 if I did I'll play it all day!)

Animefreak16:( logs in to tinierme) "Is everybody playing the game"?

(Scene changes to Pengi10 in his bed room playing MMX8)

Pengi10: (logs in) "Yeah, I'm in"!

(scene changes to honeybunns in her living room playing the MMX8 game she just got)

Honeybunns: (logs in) "Yup!"

(Scene changes to Socorro in her room playing the MMX8 game)

Socorro: (logs in) "HECK YEAH!"

Animefreak16: " Okay, now that we're all playing MMX8 , is everyone in Noah's Park?"

All: "Yeah".

Animefreak16: "okay now all we have to…." (looks at the screen) "Huh?"

Honeybunns: "Animefreak?" "Animefreak,whats wrong?"

Pengi10: "Animefreak, are you alright? whats going on?"

Socorro: "Animefreak, whats going on in there"?

Animefreak16: "I-I don't know, my T.V. started glowing and now….OH MY FREAKING GOSH ITS SUCKING ME IN!"

Honeybunns: "ANIMEFREAK!" (T.V starts sucking up honeybunns) " OH CRUD NOW MY T.V. IS SUCKING ME"!

Pengi10: "ANIMEFREAK,HONEYBUNNS"! (looks at his T.V screen and starts sucking Pengi10) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

As Sayo06 got sucked in the T.V Socorro freaked out after hearing the 3 users screaming.

Socorro: "Ok, this too freaking weird I'm getting outta here!" (looks at her T.V screen and starts sucking her in)

"I DON'T WANNA DIIIIIE"!

In a flash the 4 internet users were gone and now their adventure is about to begin!

Episode preview

Animefreak16: "Pengi-kun , Socorro , Honey-chan! where are you?"

Pengi10: "I'm right here!"

Animefreak16: "Awesome! Wait a minute, if you're here….. then where's

Honey and Socorro?"

Socorro: "We're under BOTH of you,you idiot!"

Honeybunns: "Here I am, and I think I landed on something sharp."

?: Hey, Axl , did you hear something?

All: "crud!"

Animefreak16: "Next time, Megaman x: rise of team anime!

Socorro: "Episode 2: Eh? We meet X, Zero, And Axl ?"

Zero: "So let me get this straight…(picks up a drink) we get to meet you an anime freak that also happens to be a fan of us, a video gaming girl, a girl with a troublesome attitude, and a boy with a Calm personality ?"

Animefreak16: "That's right, Zero. And by the way that's hamster pee you're drinking."

Zero: (Spits out the hamster pee)"This is why I hate kids !"

Pengi10 & Honeybunns: "Hope you guys read &review!

: Tinierme is a Japanese website that came to America And me,Pengi10, Socorro, and honeybunns are real users!

2. "I know you hate it when I have an idea, but I have an idea! Oh I hate it when you have an idea!" That part was from an episode of wizards of waverly place but forgot the name of it…

3. "I can still feel the burn…."was from Spongebob spongicus where plankton makes a gladiator fight also my favorite episode!


	3. Authors note

Authors note and new fanfic

Hey guys! listen I'm really sorry about not updating Megaman x: Rise of team anime

But its just that one of my friends from tinier me just quit so….yeah I don't think I'll continue working on it… But do not worry! I'm making a shugo chara and megaman crossover called "Megachara X!" It's about me, Amu ,and Maybe your favorite author Erinbubble92 meet and I get my 3 charas! Hope you guys Like this one!


End file.
